gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo
Echo is a minor character in Gravity Rush and Gravity Rush 2. She attended Arquebus Academy, is Newt's childhood friend, and later his wife in Gravity Rush 2. History Echo ran off one day when she saw Newt and her classmates laughing at her, having not realized at the time that Newt was actually laughing because he liked her. She encountered a Nevi sometime after (or possibly before the event) and it was trying to protect and comfort her, and so she decided to keep it in her bag. Students from her school, Arquebus Academy, took notice of her weird actions with the bag—talking to it, being overprotective of it, and freaking out whenever anyone got close to the bag, which led to students giving her the nickname "Big Bag". Sooner or later she went missing. When Newt told Kat about Echo being missing, they split up and asked local students in Pleajeune if they had seen Echo, but majority of them had no idea where she was. One student claimed to have recently saw her walking around at the school plaza, and another said they saw her at the student center. Newt and Kat proceeded to the student center where they found Echo, whom was comforting her bag and saying how as long as they were together, she would be happy. Just as the students had claimed, when Newt approached Echo, she freaked out and got defensive over the bag, and then the Nevi inside of it took over her body and transformed into a bigger and tarantula-like form. She and it were defeated by Kat shortly after the transformation. Following the Nevi's departure with Echo, Newt embraced her and told her he will look out for her Gravity Rush 2 Three years later, Echo is married to and pregnant with Newt's baby. She went to Pandora's Fortunes with Newt to receive a name for the baby which ended up being, Alua. Echo is seen again during the side mission "Forbidden Games" where she helps put an end to a misconception and demonic ritual performed by school girls. Boss Battle The battle begins with a chase scene where Kat will have to attack the cores on the Spider Nevi's back, while avoiding Echo herself. There is a Nevi Infestation indicator at the top right of the screen. If it reaches 100, then the mission fails and the chase will start over again. The Nevi will occasionally stop to attack, making it easier to hit the cores. Once the Nevi's health is low, the battle will end when the player touches the blue circle on the screen. Trivia *Her name is likely a reference to the character from Greek mythology. Echo was a nymph who fell in love with the handsome Narcissus, though (as with Newt) it was mostly unrequited. *She is the second person Kat encounters who displays some control over the Nevi (the first being Alias), the reason being it was trying to protect her from any perceived threats. *According to the Gravity Rush 2 Complete Guide, Echo is 21 years old (as of Gravity Rush 2). *The fact that a Nevi "infests" her brain and begins to influence her thoughts and actions - as well as turning her eyes into Nevi eyes - shares some similarity to the side mission "An Author's Discreet Charm II" in Gravity Rush 2, although in that case it is only a hoax. It also raises questions about what the Nevi's relationship is with humans. *Echo and Aki both have the same voice actress. Appearances *Episode 7: Too Many Secrets Photos File:Echo's_Nevi_transformation.jpg|The Nevi and Echo merged. File:Corrupted_Echo.jpg|Infested Echo. 2012-10-02-190857.jpg 2012-10-02-191533.jpg 2012-10-02-190830.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Gravity Rush Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2